


Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

by aquaticscientist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Short One Shot, mentions of that last ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticscientist/pseuds/aquaticscientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As much as she liked her friend, Feferi was done being mistaken for her, done being mistaken for someone else.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Jade. As much as she liked her friend, Feferi was done being mistaken for her, done being mistaken for someone else. What made it worse was that it was her matesprit who made the mistake. Again.

Feferi sighed, “I’m tired of it, Karkat. I’m tired of being used as a substitute to someone else.” 

“Shit, Feferi, I’m sorry. I didn’t fucking mean to,” Karkat replied, “It was an accident, I swear.”

“Accident or not, that was the fifth time you called me by her name this week!”

“I know, and I’m really fucking sorry. I am the sorriest shitstick that will ever exist.”

She sighed again and frowned. After several minutes, she piped up. “Do you even like me?” she asked.

He looked offended when she asked. It took him a moment to wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort and convince her. “Of course I do. We wouldn't be in this damn quadrant if I didn’t.”

“What do you like about me?” she asked. She knew she was asking a lot of questions, but it was better to be sure.  
“You’re seriously asking me this?” Karkat replied. Feferi gave him a serious look.

“Alright, fine,” he groaned. “I like how bubbly and happy you are, and how excited you can get about every goddamn thing that ever shat its way into existence. You’re cute and smart as fuck, even though the passwords you mention are completely stupid. But your whole physics knowledge thing sort of makes up for it. Those squidles you’re into are pretty weird, though. And you-”

“That’s Jade,” Feferi said, sounding a little hurt.

He was clueless. Completely and utterly clueless. “Huh?”

“The last things you said,” she started, “Those described her.”

Realizing he messed up, he tried to apologize, “Feferi, I’m really-”

He didn’t get the chance. “I don’t think we should be matesprits anymore,” she replied quickly, not giving him the chance to finish. Karkat only nodded and slowly let go of her. He felt bad, but she was right. He didn’t feel anything more than friendship towards her.

“Are you going to be alright?” he asked, not letting go. She only nodded and moved away from him. She needed to be alone for a little while, and hoped that he understood that. He must have, because he let go of her.

Feferi left the lab and headed to her designated room on the meteor. It felt awful, learning that her matesprit didn’t actually like her. It hurt the first time with Sollux, too, and more so than now. She knew she’d get over it; it would just take some time. Some time and some tears.

**Author's Note:**

> alright first fic on here and first time writing karkat but it turned out alright in the end i think


End file.
